


Smile for Me

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two hearts connected, of promises and confessions, of departures and reunions. "No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world. So smile for me, and let your sweet, sweet laughter resound beautifully in my ears." / HRExChibitalia;GerIta. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Vividly.

_Vividly._

I remember it all. The memory the pink and white etched vividly at the back of my mind.

The warmth of your lips pressed firmly against mine, the rosy hue of pink tingeing your cheeks; the sky on that day was a clear picture of white, very much akin to the clothed memento I held in my hands. The kiss is quick and chaste, a butterfly caress, as I brush my lips past yours. The butterflies fill my stomach as I pull away; as the feelings I've held on for centuries spill out in a single, brief moment.

" _Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you."_

It is short and simple, my words of confession, but I mean every word of it, my love. The ticking of a clock prods on at the back of my mind, urging for me to continue before my time runs out.

" _Farewell then, Italia. I'll definitely come see you when the fight is over."_

Sealing my confession, I give you my word; a promise that we will surely be reunited. My eyes sting with unshed tears as I wave in your direction, bidding you my final goodbye.

" _No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world."_

The sun shines bright as I face the sky of the new dawn, my eyes brimming with tears and pride, as your figure wanes away in the distance.

=x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x=

The chilly September wind blows my way, sending shivers down my spine. The bitter frost does nothing more to harm my already-battered body, tired and fatigued from the ordeals of battle. Nonetheless, I pull my coat closer towards me, relishing in the gentle feel of warm cashmere huddled against my freezing skin.

It reminds me of you, and my heart warms at the thought.

The sky turns dim as the sun begins to set; a red, fiery haze replacing a once-cool blue. The abating light casts its rays on tall beeches, shadows oscillating as the trees dance with the passing breeze. I stare momentarily at the strange play of shapes, before I find my thoughts drifting back to you once more, and my feet shuffling to hasten my pace. I want to see you.

Right now, at this very moment, I want to see you.

=x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x=

It shouldn't take long for me to find you.

But it does, and I find another year passing by without you by my side. It is painful and agonizing, and all things that make me feel uncomfortable.

Taking in every aspect of my memory, I remember it all– every part and detail of you that I could recall. It's been years since I've last seen you. Decades, ages, and centuries even. But my memories of you are still as clear as the day, absent of the clouds and haze and malice of time.

The colour of your dress, a bright, vibrant green, a stark contrast against the dark blue of the night sky. Your eyes, bright and yellow like gems of citrine, twinkling as innocently as the stars. The dark, curly locks of your hair; brown hues of chestnut and chocolate framing your face. Your skin, so fair and pale and white, as pure and beautiful as the ethereal moon.

Lost in the night, I turn to the sky and think of you.

And I begin to wonder,  _would you still be the same when I see you again?_

=x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x=

Time stands still as your eyes meet mine, and the sight of you renders me speechless momentarily.

Then I hesitate; stopping to wonder that maybe,  _maybe_  I had been wrong all along. Perhaps, I must have mistaken you for another. Dry leaves of autumn crunch under my feet as I take a step back, faltering and unsure of the man before my eyes.

Gone was the maid in the bright green dress; now replaced by a tall, lithe frame studded with royal blue. Your jaw now well defined; your cheeks no longer full and plump. Your once-fair skin, now tanned and tainted with scars – _but don't get me wrong, my dear, it was beautiful; still so, so beautiful –_ born from age and war and experience.

But as I catch the soft whisper that escapes your lips, coupled with the slight, shaking, tremble of your voice, my doubts are confirmed no more. And I know for certain it had been you who I had been searching for all along.

" _Shinsei Roma...?"_

And my feelings take control, overwhelmingly so, in a sudden surge of emotion and longing. I stutter and splutter and trip over my thoughts as I try to find the words to say back to you. To tell you that yes, indeed, I came back to find you. To profess my love for you and beg you to become one with me and be mine. To take you in my arms, ruling the world as the most powerful empire. And to reassure you that I would never again leave your side.

But coherency has long since deserted me, and the words linger unspoken, hanging only on the tip of my tongue.

Then I see it. The flickering twinkle of your tourmaline eyes. The sweet innocence of your voice. The genuine warmth of your tear-stricken expression. The shining brilliance of your solitary presence. The you before my eyes was different and yet, somehow, still remained the same in my mind.

And it is with outstretched arms that you welcome my presence; locking me in the mercy of your hold, the tightness of your large embrace sending an all-too-familiar ache throughout my sore body. But it is warm and comforting, soothing me of my pains from war.

I cup your cheeks in my palms, as my thumb wipes away the tears falling from your champagne irises. Running a hand through the curled locks of your hair, I take in its sweet scent; the familiar aroma of basil and vanilla.

You've grown, my love, but the warmth of your presence still remains the same in my heart.

And I whisper to you, though my voice is soft and cracked, the words fulfilling our promise from long, long ago.

" _I'm home, Italia."_

So smile for me, and let your sweet,  _sweet_  laughter resound beautifully in my ears.


End file.
